Reliably and consistently performing data backups of mobile laptop users, typically members of an organization that desires to maintain such backups, can often be problematic. Some of those problems may include deciding a process to perform the data backup in view of not necessarily knowing where a laptop may next be connected. For example, if a connection is established between the laptop and the organization network via a non-organization network at a non-optimal connection speed to perform a backup.
Email client-related data is one example of a data-type that may be beneficial to backup. However, an email storage file can become monolithic over time and therefore make backups time-intensive for the user.